Unexpected Comfort
by Luithia Clen
Summary: ONE-SHOT I have noticed that there is a severe lack of cheagles within all these fanfictions. I have decided to remedy that. Rated for Luke's swearing.


_This fanfiction is brought to you by...Fluff: It serves for no practical purpose, but it's COMFY!_

Luithia: M'kay, so this is super-short and super-quick, but I thought it was a cute idea. It may also be considered somewhat OOC, but I'll leave that up to you.

Guy: Luithia Clen does not own Talse of the Abyss in any way, shape, or form. She claims if she did, she'd be nicer to Luke.

Luithia: What? I would! Anyway, enjoy the ficlet!

* * *

"Master?"

"…"

"Master, please wake up."

Luke fon Fabre groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell, Mieu? What time is it?" They were camping in a forest for Yulia's sake. Not to mention nights were freezing at this point in the year. Couldn't he at least get a decent night's sleep?

"Um…" the tiny cheagle hesitated and turned its large blue eyes toward the stars, "A little after midnight, I think." Though he didn't show it, Mieu was ecstatic that Luke had actually called him by his name. Sure, if his master ever got really mad, he'd go back to saying "Thing", but Mieu knew he was trying.

"Midnight?! So what'd you wake me up for?" Luke demanded in a harsh whisper. The rest of the camp's occupants were sleeping soundly around the remainder of last night's fire. The current watchperson had probably gone to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," mumbled the cheagle, his ears drooping, "It's just, well…you were talking in your sleep again."

"…What?"

"I-It sounded like you were crying, so I thought I should wake you up. I'm sorry." Mieu hung his head apologetically.

_Crying?...Oh, right,_ thought Luke. He had been dreaming about Akzeriuth again. He had seen the land breaking apart, and hundreds of people falling between the cracks. All because of him. Dammit_,_ when were these stupid nightmares going to stop?

"Okay, so you woke me up," muttered Luke, turning away so Mieu couldn't see the pain in his face, "Anything else?"

"Actually," began Mieu, shuffling his little paws bashfully, "I was wondering if, maybe, well…Could I sleep with you?"

"…Come again?" asked Luke, turning over again to face the blue-green cheagle.

"W-Well, we'd both be warmer that way, and- and maybe it would help with your dreams!" Mieu was speaking at a dangerously high volume at this point and seemed very passionate about the whole thing.

Luke sighed and scratched his head. The moon had already fallen behind the trees and the entire camp sight was covered in darkness. It was way too late for him to deal with this. Maybe a little change _would_ help him sleep better.

"Fine," he grumbled, giving in, "Just don't squirm around too much, okay?"

"Thank you, Master!" exclaimed the cheagle, practically radiating with joy.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Luke as the cheerful animal crawled under the covers.

* * *

Tear pulled a comb through her long, chestnut brown hair. It was still relatively early in the morning, and half of their group wasn't even awake yet. She could see the Colonel drinking his morning coffee at the opposite end of the site, and Guy had just woken up. The blond swordsman was kneeling next to where Luke was sleeping, staring intently at something.

"Is Luke awake?" she asked, putting her comb away. No response.

"Guy?" She began walking over to where he was.

"I don't believe it."

"Huh?" She peered over his shoulder and gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the peculiar sight before her. One thought was running through her mind. _So...cute._

Luke was sleeping, slightly curled up. One hand rested at his side, and the other was cupped around the tiny cheagle snuggled against his chest. Both took deep, steady breaths, unaware that they had an audience.

"This is a surprise," said Jade with a slightly amused tone he always seemed to have, "I can't imagine this ending well, can you Guy?"

The swordsman laughed nervously. "No kidding. But you have to admit," he continued, resting his chin in his hand, "He actually looks relaxed for once."

"Comparatively, yes," replied the Colonel, pushing up his glasses. Being Luke's roommates whenever the party stopped at an inn, both were well aware of his sleepless nights.

"Considering that, Jade, could you maybe _not_ tease him about this when he wakes up?" Guy looked at the Necromancer meaningfully. Jade, on his part, looked quite offended.

"Why Guy, I'm insulted! _Me_, tease Luke?" He broke his act with a yielding smile. "Very well, I'll try to control myself. I don't suppose we'll have to worry about Tear at all, will we." He glanced at the young woman who was in a state of cute-ecstasy.

Guy chuckled quietly and stood up, looking at the sleeping form of his friend. "Anyway, let's give him some peace," he said, walking away, "Tear?" She hadn't yet moved to leave.

"Hm? Oh, yes," she said, beginning to head back to her sleeping spot. She took one last glance back at Luke's peaceful face and smiled. She would have to thank Mieu later.

* * *

Luithia: Abrupt ending, I know. All my endings seem to be like that. Oh, well. Guy, could you please end it before Luke kills me?

Guy: *smile* Reviews and feedback are always welcome!

Luithia: And preferred.


End file.
